Po złej stronie torów
Po złej stronie torów – misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, trzecia od Big Smoke'a. Solucja Na początku jedziemy do Unity Station. Po cut-scence wskakujemy na motor i jedziemy za pociągiem. Naszym zadaniem jest trzymanie się blisko lokomotywy tak, aby Big Smoke mógł prowadzić ostrzał. Musimy uważać na drogę przed nami, gdyż dwukrotnie po drugiej stronie torów (po której powinniśmy jechać) przejedzie pociąg. Powinniśmy wykonać to zadanie szybko, ponieważ gdy pociąg dojedzie do mostu łączącego Los Santos z Las Venturas misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Po zabiciu gangsterów odwozimy Big Smoke'a do domu. Ciekawostki * Oryginalny tytuł misji (Wrong Side of the Tracks) został sparodiowany w misji dodatkowej w GTA Liberty City Stories - Wong Side of the Tracks * W grze "Minecraft" w menu głównym wyświetla się czasem napis "Follow the train, CJ!". Są to słowa wypowiadane przez Big Smoke'a podczas tej misji w anglojęzycznej wersji gry. * W tej misji można zdobyć Sancheza o unikalnych właściwościach (wszystkoodporny). * Jeżeli pociąg dojedzie do Mostu Fredricka przejedzie przez niego mimo, że jest on wtedy zamknięty. * Podczas misji przy jedynym przejeździe z zaporami w Los Santos jest ustawiona rampa. Problemy w misji Misja ta jest uważana przez graczy za jedną z najtrudniejszych (jeśli nie najtrudniejszą) misji do wykonania w całej grze głównie dlatego, że Big Smoke strzela niecelnie, powoli i ze słabej broni (Tec9), a ponadto Sanchez prędkością jazdy po torach ledwo dorównuje pociągowi. Stąd pojawiło się wiele alternatywnych sposobów na pokonanie tej misji. * Jednym z nich jest wpisanie kodu na możliwość celowania podczas drive-by - ouiqdmw, który nie daje stuprocentowej skuteczności, ale przynajmniej znacznie ułatwia misję bez zablokowania możliwości ukończenia GTA: San Andreas w 100%. * Innym sposobem jest znalezienie broni, która pozwoli nam samemu zabić gangsterów z Vagos. Nadają się do tego karabin snajperski i minigun, ale wymaga to dobrego celowania i dobrego sterowania motocyklem (należy wyprzedzić pociąg i jeszcze uzyskać odpowiedni dystans od niego), ponadto czasami gra uznaje misję za niezaliczoną ze względu na zbyt duży dystans od pociągu. * Ostatnim, najbardziej inwazyjnym sposobem jest zmiana obrażeń zadawanych przez pistolet maszynowy i ewentualna zmiana pojemności magazynka (żeby Big Smoke nie tracił czasu na przeładowanie) w pliku weapon.dat, znajdującym się w folderze data, jednak należy robić to tylko w ostateczności. * Innym sposobem jest oddalenie się od pociągu i zabicie jego maszynisty, co za skutkuje zatrzymaniem pociągu. gdy pociąg stanie mżemy spokojnie zapić Vagos Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Po złej stronie torów (1).jpg|Big Smoke ma ochotę na przejażdżkę. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (2).jpg|CJ i Big Smoke wysiadają wa Unity Station... Plik:Po złej stronie torów (3).jpg|...i dostrzegając czterech członków gangu Vagos wskakujących na uciekający pociąg. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (4).jpg|CJ i Big Smoke wskakują na motor. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (5).jpg|Big Smoke ostrzeliwuje członków gangu Vagos. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (6).jpg|Po zabiciu wrogów. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (7).jpg|Carl wykonuje zadanie. Łap zająca | następna = To tylko biznes }} de:Wrong Side of the Tracks en:Wrong Side of the Tracks es:Wrong Side of the Tracks fi:Wrong Side of the Tracks zh:Wrong Side of the Tracks